Nightmare Interviews
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: NMBC characters get interviewed. Read to see what they say. Rating may change at any time.
1. Jack

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare before Christmas or any character

Nightmare Before Christmas Interviews

First Victim- Jack

Me: Hi and welcome to my newest story! Nightmare Before Christmas interviews. Our first interviewee… please state your name and occupation.

Jack: My name is Jack Skellington and I am king of Halloween.

Me: Hello, Jack. I didn't know we had royalty around here. Are you married?

Jack: Well, yes, I am. My wife is Sally.

Jack fan girls (In Audience): Aww! There go my hopes of marrying him!

Me; Sorry, girls. Jack has a wife. (Turns to Jack) Next Question: What's it like being undead?

Jack: Uhh, it's kind of fun, but you worry about falling to pieces now and again.

Me: That's a good description. Now, Jack, how'd you become the Pumpkin king?

Jack: My dad was Pumpkin King when I was growing up. On my eighteenth birthday, I became king.

Me: So, Jack. Are you faithful to Sally? (Jack nods) Then who's this other woman?

Jack: I don't have an other woman?

Me: Well, explain this! (Shows him a picture of him and Shock kissing)

Jack: (Hides behind chair, hyperventilating) WHERE'D YOU GET THAT PICTURE?

Me: I have my sources. I emailed it to Sally!

Jack: Tell me you're lying!

Me: No! Not lying!

Sally: (Bursts into the room, carrying a pistol) Jack! You got some explaining to do!

Jack: (Runs out of the room, screaming his skull off. Sally follows close behind, pistol drawn)

Me: Well, that's a wrap. Tune in next time when I interview Sally!

Hook, Line and Sinker: Well, here's the schedule for future chapters.

2nd Chapter- Sally

3rd- Oogie Boogie

4th- Mayor

5th- Lock

6th- Shock

7th- Barrel

8th- Demon Harlequin

9th- I dunno. Any suggestions?


	2. Sally

Disclaimer- Do I own TNMBC? No!

Second Victim: Sally

Me: Hello! It's Senku again. With a victim! State your name and your occupation.

Sally: I'm Sally and I'm queen of the Pumpkin Patch.

Me: You're Jack's wife, right?

Sally: Yes, but that SOB cheated on me with that little witch!

Me: You weren't such a little angel yourself, rag doll!

Sally: What do you mean?

Me: Oh, does this answer your question? (Hands Sally a picture of her and Barrel kissing)

Sally: (Examines picture) Oh, blast it! My little fling is discovered. (Blushes and exits the room)

Me: (Laughs) Well, next up is poor Oogie. I got lots of fun stuff plans for that oversized beanie baby!

Hook, Line and Sinker: (Cackle menacingly)

* * *

Mini Story

Line: Senku got me Oogie's revenge for my PS2. Yaay! (Goes on to play it)

Hook: You'll hafta beat up your darling Barrel in a boss battle.

Line: Where'd ya hear that?

Hook: I asked Slice and Dice. They beat the game.

Line: I don't trust them. (Inserts game and begins playing it)


	3. Oogie Boogie

Disclaimer- Do I need to say that I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas a million times?

Third Victim: Oogie Boogie

Me: I'm not sure why Jack and Sally have been having flings with my next guest's little henchmen, but I don't wanna find out anytime soon.

Oogie: What did you say?

Me: Jack is dating Shock, Sally is dating Barrel.

Oogie: (Speechless)

Me: I forgot to ask you for your name and occupation.

Oogie: I'm the Oogie Boogie Man!

Me: Are you a pervert?

Oogie: Huh? Perverted? I guess you could say that

Me: I heard you like to gamble. Is that correct?

Oogie: Yeah.

Me: I got a little game for you. If you can correctly guess my favorite character from Nightmare Before Christmas, I'll give you a prize. You have three chances.

Oogie: Me?

Me: No.

Oogie: Jack?

Me: Not even close!

Oogie: Barrel?

Me: You got that right! Let's see what he won. (Pulls lever next to chair. Noose falls from the sky, wrapping itself around Oogie's neck and hoisting him high into the air) Oh, Hook, Line, and Sinker. Check out your new piñata!

Hook, line and Sinker: Piñata! Yaay! (Pull out spiked clubs and begin repeatedly hitting Oogie.)

Oogie: Ow! Ow! Watch the… OUCH! Don't hit there! It's tender there!

Hook, Line and Sinker: (Giggle and keep bashing Oogie)

Me: (Grabs popcorn and eats it while watching Hook, Line and Sinker beat up Oogie) Next up, folks, it's…

Line: Mr. Schizo!

Me: The Mayor!

Line: Isn't he a Schizo? 

Me: No, he's just two-faced.

Line: (Looks at her two cohorts) Oh! Gotta go! Oogie is filled with delicious snakes and spiders and I wanna have some for dinner!

Me: Trick or Treaters! Time for the mini-story.

Mini Story- Line plays Oogie's revenge part 2

Line: I love Jack Skellington! I love playing as him.

Sinker- So, Line, how far have you gotten?

Line: I got to the Witching Hour level.

Sinker: Slice and Dice told me… You'll hafta fight Lock in a boss battle.

Line: Don't care! Looking forward to it! His breath smells like rotting frog entrails.

Sinker: Uhhh, If he heard that, he'll sic his cannon on you.

Line: Don't care! I will crush that little devil into red powder! Hehehehe!


	4. Mayor

Disclaimer- Nightmare Before Christmas is the property of Tim Burton.

Fourth Victim- The Mayor of Halloween Town

Me: Hello! Sorry for the long absence. I had family get-togethers to attend. Now, on with the torture… err, interviews.

Mayor: I'm the mayor of Halloween Town.

Me: That's nice. What are your duties?

Mayor: (Switches to upset face) Uhh, Tim hasn't told me that thing yet.

Me: I don't know his address. If I did, I would've asked him. Now, do you have a family?

Mayor: (Switches to happy face) Why, yes! I have a wife and kids!

Me: I didn't know that. Now… 

Line: (Runs out of nowhere) Hi, Mr. Schizo!

Mayor: (Switches to upset face) Aaah! It's one of Boogie's Boys! 

Line: No! Mr. Schizo! I'm one of Kumi Mari's Boys! Actually girl!

Mayor: Get her away from me!

Line: (Leaps onto Mayor's Leg) I love you, Mr. Schizo!

Mayor: She's dangerous! (Runs away screaming)

Me: I lose a lot of victims that way. (Checks schedule) Where's Lock? He's next!

Mini story has been canceled because Line won't leave the mayor alone.


	5. Lock

Disclaimer- Still don't own The nightmare Before Christmas.

Fifth Victim: Lock

Me: After Line decided to leave the mayor alone, I have a new victim. His name is…

Lock: I know! I know! Name and Occupation! Lock! One of Boogie's Boys.

Me: Well, what's it like being one of Oogie's henchmen!

Lock: It's great! And Fun! I love my job and my master!

Me: Thanks for telling me that. Now, how do you feel about Shock?

Lock: I hate her guts! She's ugly! I don't date girls with big noses and wild hair.

Me: So, any LockXShock Stories are completely wrong.

Lock: Correct.

Me: Thanks! Now if I only could explain to the authors and authoresses that you two are not made for each other.

Lock: You better! I can't stand another Lock and Shock picture or fan fiction!

Me: So, you've been reading what other people write.

Lock: (Nods) I'm gonna give those dirty rotten scoundrels a little taste of pain! (Cracks knuckles and walks away.

Me: Sure that was tame. (Hears Commotion) Or Not!

Lock: (Runs from mob of girls, screaming) HELP ME! PLEASE! THEY'RE AFTER ME!

Me: Fangirls

Fangirls: We love you, Lock! You're our favorite.

Lock: (Screams) HELP ME! (Runs into Shock) HELP ME, SHOCK!

Shock: You called me ugly, so no! I will not help you! (Kicks Lock in the privates)

Lock: HEY! NO FAIR! (Rubs the struck area)

Shock: Buzz off, devil boy! (Walks away)

Lock: I'm doomed. (Mob of Fangirls grabs him and carries him off)


	6. Shock

Disclaimer- Let me put this in a short, easy to understand format. I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas.

Sixth Victim- Shock

Me: Hello, my friends! It's time I gave someone else an interview! Meet victim number six!

Shock: I'm Shock and I'm one of Boogie's Boys! But I'm a girl!

Me: Even though some of my muses say you're a cross-dresser!

Shock: Cross-dresser? Ooh, Why I oughta! Who said that?

Me: Actually, my muses didn't start the rumor. Lock did.

Shock: First he called me ugly, then he says I'm a cross-dressing boy! (Adds the item to her 'mean things Lock said about me' list) He's gonna face a big spoonful of my wrath.

Me: Shock, next question. How'd you get to serve Oogie in the first place?

Shock: I don't know. I better ask Timmy (a.k.a. Tim Burton) when I see him next.

Me: I thought you were gonna beg him to let you get plastic surgery.

Shock: Where'd you get that?

Me: Lock told me that!

Shock: (Writes one more on her list)

Me: How many do you have on that list?

Shock: 666! Unlucky number! Well, it's gonna be his unlucky number when I get my hands around his grubby neck! (Walks away)

Somewhere offstage

Lock: (Brushes shirt off) I've escaped from the fangirls. I'm safe.

Shock: (Runs toward him at high speed and starts strangling him.)You! Little Demon boy! I will kill you for all the mean things you said about me!

Barrel: (Checks schedule) Me next! I hope I live! (Licks lollipop)

Me: I promised the IBFC (International Barrel fan Club) that said Boogie's boy will not be harmed. I'll try my best to make next chapter a non-Barrel-Torture chapter. Ciao.


	7. Barrel

Disclaimer- Tim Burton owns every character except for Hook, Line Sinker, and me

Seventh Interviewee- Barrel

Me: Hello! After that fiasco with Shock's list, let's have a tamer interview. Please welcome my next guest.

Barrel: My name is Barrel and I'm the third Boogie's Boy.

Me: Next question, Are you… (reads question to self) Who's been hacking the teleprompter?

Teleprompter room

Shock: (Types questions such as "Are you Jack's illegitimate child?" and "Do you love Sally?") Hehehehe! Now Barrel will suffer an embarrassing and torturous fate!

Line: (Comes up behind Shock and taps her on the shoulder) Ahem! That's my job.

Shock: Oh, (insert random naughty word here). I'm discovered.

Line: (Kicks Shock out of the teleprompter room)

Back in interview room

Me: Barrel, what flavor is your lollipop?

Barrel: Pumpkin and Spiders.

Me: Some people said you're a ghoul. Are you well aware of the definition of the word?

Barrel: No.

Lock (Over loudspeaker): It says in the dictionary that a ghoul is "an evil spirit that robs graves and eats dead people"

Barrel: I think I'm gonna be sick! (Throws up in trash can) I never ate rotting meat in my life!

Me: Lock, don't be disgusting!

Lock: That's what the dictionary says!

Me: It's obvious that Lock and Shock are trying to sabotage my interview with Barrel.

Lock and Shock: Damn! (Cover mouths) We said a naughty word.

Me: It's about time I ended things! So, Barrel, how'd you like this interview?

Barrel: It was okay. At least I lived through my interview.

Me: Now for bonus material! A sneak peek at an upcoming fic!

* * *

Preview-

"Well, this is my room, Jack!" Barrel said. He carried the pumpkin king's disembodied skull on a cushion and set it on his nightstand.

Jack glanced at Barrel's bed. It was hand-crafted out of the bones of various creatures. A really thin mattress lay on its frame, covered with only rags for blankets. "You sleep in that thing?"

Barrel nodded. "It's a little hobby of mine! I build stuff out of bones that Oogie has discarded. Sorry about the sheets and mattress! I get all of Lock and Shock's hand-me-downs! That stinks."

End Of Preview

Well, here's the summary. Iggie Boogie burns down Jack's house in an effort to kill Jack. Sally and baby Owen escape. So does Jack, but one problem. His head falls off as he tries to escape. Lock, Shock and Barrel rescue Jack's skull and takes it to their treehouse where Iggie can never find it. Lock, Shock, and Barrel agree to keep watch over Jack's skull until the body (which unknown to Jack, was unharmed in the fire and kept in a special case in the Mayor's house) is found.

During that time, Lock, Shock, and Barrel explain to Jack their history.

* * *

Good Idea, huh? Shall I go through with it? 


	8. Harlequin

Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides me and my three trick-or-treaters, Hook, Line and Sinker.

Eighth Victim- The Harlequin Demon

Me: Hi! I'm back! I would like you to meet my eighth interviewee… the Harlequin Demon.

Harlequin: Of course, my name and occupation are self-explanatory.

Me: What do you like to do when Jack doesn't have any duties for you to do?

Harlequin: I make clothes out of dead animals.

Me: I think the audience knows that about you, Mr. Harlequin. Is it okay if I call you Mr. Harlequin?

Harlequin: Sure, I don't care.

Me: Okay, Next question. Are you a man or a woman?

Harlequin: 100 Pure man! Who gave you the idea that I was a girl?

Me: Some people say you uhh… how should I put this… did something that I shouldn't mention in front of anyone under the age of 13 and/or too immature to understand stuff … with male characters.

Harlequin: (Speechless)

Me: It's true. I read somewhere on the internet.

Harlequin: Give me the address! I'll terrorize those liars!

Me: (Hands Harlequin a sheet of paper with fake URL address on it) Here it is!

Harlequin: (Leaves, smiling evilly)

Hook: Ms. Kumarii? What address did you give Mr. Harlequin?

Me: It's real, but he'll be shocked when he finds out where it leads.

Other room

Harlequin: (Types in the URL I gave him) Huh? This is… the International Federation of Beanie Baby Lovers? (Screams)

Me: Okay here's the new schedule!

9th victim- Hanging Tree

10th victim- Dr. Finklestein

11th victim- Igor

12th victim- Sandy Claws

13th victim- The Bunny

14th victim- Undersea Lady

15th victim- Senku Kumarii

Me: Uhh, Mayor. May I borrow your megaphone?

Mayor: Sure!

Me: (Over Mayor's Megaphone) Who made me victim number 15?

Oogie: I did! I'll be the guest interviewer in chapter 15!

Me: (Uses extremely naughty word and leaves) I better prepare my questions for when I interview the Hanging Tree!


	9. Hanging Tree

Disclaimer- See previous chapters

Ninth Victim: The Hanging Tree

Me: Hello! And welcome to another exciting edition of Nightmare Interviews! Today's guest is the Hanging tree.

Tree: I am a tree with skeletons on my branches.

Me: That's nice. You aren't really crucial to the movie's plot, but you have a small fan club.

Tree: That's correct. Maybe it's because I'm… well… a walking tree! Everyone loves walking trees.

Me: I'm even a fan of you!

Tree: Thanks!

Hanged Guys: Thanks as well!

Me: Has anyone tried to chop you down?

Tree and Hanged Guys: What do you mean?

Pat the Psychopathic Lumberjack: (Bursts into the room, laughing hysterically) I will chop you down with my chainsaw of demise!

Tree: Oh no you won't! I'm a cursed tree. Whoever cuts me down and uses my wood for anything will die a slow and painful death.

Tree Fan girl: Really?

Tree: No. It's just something I made up to terrorize lumberjacks.

Pat: Sorry, Mr. Hanging tree! (Runs away screaming like a little girl)

Hanged Guys: Good work, Mr. Tree!

Me: Forgive me if this is not as funny as my other chapters. Next up… Dr. Finklestein! I already got my questions prepared for our favorite mad doctor.


	10. Finklestein

Disclaimer- See other chapters.

Tenth Victim- Dr. Finklestein a.k.a. Stinky-Stein, Finky, Duckface, Finkle-breath, or Dr.

Finky: Hey! Is this to interview me or to insult me? 

Me: (Giggles) I don't know. What do you want this to be?

Finky: An interview! Okay, my name is Wilhelm Finklestein and I'm a scientist!

Me: You have a first name?

Finky: Did I just say I did? (I nod) Oh, stupid me!

Me: Okay, Doctor sir. Are you happily married? 

Finky: Of course! My lovely wife Jewel is my pride and joy.

Me: I know. You created her.

Finky: Hold on a minute. On this fic, you list my lines as Finky's lines? Who's Finky.

Me: You're Finky, Doctor. I didn't want to type Finklestein, so I just put Finky down!

Finky: Oh.

Oogie: (Bursts in) Hey, you! (Points to Finky)

Finky: What do you want, bug breath?

Oogie: I just got over watching the extras on Nightmare Before Christmas Special edition! I was gonna be your alter Ego!

Finky: I was going to become you because Sally loved Jack! 

Oogie: I am too smart to be you, you old geezer! 

A/N- Yes, it's true. Well, at least that's what the first draft of the script said, I heard.

Me: (Walks away from the two arguing creatures) Needless to say, Igor's next. Bye.


	11. Igor

Disclaimer- I own hardly anything.

A/N- This chapter is rather short.

* * *

Eleventh Victim- Igor

Me: Hello! New chapter! I'm on an updating spree today! Today's victim is Igor!

Igor: I'm Dr. Finklestein's assistant!

Me: Well, do you like your job?

Igor: Yes! I love it! I like my master!

Me: Thanks for telling me that! Now what's the best part of the job?

Igor: Doggy treats!

Me: (Pulls out a box of Doggy treats) Do you want one, Igor?

Igor: Yes! Please!

e

Me: Here you go! (Throws Igor a treat. Then my cell phone rings) Hello? Jack! What is it? Lock, Shock, and Barrel are missing? So is Oogie? And right in the middle of a stupid interview!

Igor: (Goes away)

Me: Where have they gone?

If you've seen Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel please contact Senku Kumarii. She is currently at her house in The Village Hidden In A Pile of Takeout Containers.

Next Up? We sang songs about his kidnapping, now I interview the one, the only, the SANDY CLAWS!


	12. Sandy Claws

Disclaimer- See other Chapters 

Twelveth Victim- Sandy Claws... err... Santa Claus

Me: Hello! You just tuned in for another exciting edition of Nightmare interviews! Today's guest was kidnapped by a certain trick-or-treating trio. His name is...

Sandy: It's Santa Claus! Not Sandy Claws!

Me: I'm sorry Mr. Claus, but Kidnap the Sandy Claws is my favorite song! I've written several variations on that song!

Sandy: Oh, I see. The song is permanently stuck in some fan-people's heads.

Me: It's very popular! Heck, When i saw the movie, that song stole my heart! (starts humming Kidnap the Sandy Claws)

Sandy: You're a Lock, Shock and Barrel fan, aren't you?

Me: Uh-huh! They're my favorite characters!

Sandy: (Speechless)

Me: Oh, come on, they stole my heart! They're so cute!

Sandy: I don't think I want to continue this interview. (Runs away)

Me: Aw, come on! Don't hate a terrible trio lover! (Opens an envelope) Apparently, Oogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are currently grilling the characters from my deviantART story about ways to torture me.

* * *

Next up! Peter Cottontail, a.k.a. Mr. Bunny, is next on the Interview schedule! 


	13. Bunny

Disclaimer- NMBC is not my property.

* * *

Thirteenth Victim- The Bunny

Me: Sorry for the long absence from interviewing. I bought a new weapon with my spending money. And now, please welcome the Bunny!

Bunny: (Twitches nose)

Me: I can't understand a word he says. (Hooks up decoder) He says he's the Easter bunny.

Bunny: That's what I said, didn't I?

Me: Of course, but I couldn't understand Bunny-speak without my decoder.

Bunny: Why do you need one anyway?

Me: I don't know, but I got one anyway.

Bunny: Let's change the topic.

Me: Do you like candy?

Bunny: Well, of course! I deliver candy.

Me: (Pulls out a Chocolate Bunny and begins eating it)

Bunny: (Looks at Chocolate Bunny and freaks) You're eating a bunny.

Me: It's a chocolate bunny! (Waves headless bunny in front of Bunny)

Bunny: (Runs away scared)

Me: Let me check the schedule after that fiasco. The Undersea Lady. No Keyblade Required for this interview. Though I might want to keep it handy when Oogie Interviews me.


	14. Fish Lady

Disclaimer- Tim Burton Owns TNMBC. 

A/N- I was bored and plus, I want Oogie to feel the wrath of my new treasure. (Pets Keyblade)

* * *

Fourteenth Victim- Undersea Gal

Me: (Looks at Keyblade to make sure it's still there) Now, Undersea Lady, you know the drill.

Lady: My name is unknown, but I am the fish lady who lives in Halloween Town.

Me: That's nice. Next question, do you have many friends?

Lady: Of course! Loads!

Me: Why do you sound like a man?

Lady: I do not!

Me: Yes, you do!

Lady: I just have a deep voice! That's all!

Me: Oh, yeah. Thanks for commenting. Now, what's your favorite food?

Lady: Fish.

**Format Switch**

Senku heard commotion behind her, she whirled around to face the place where she left her Keyblade. It was gone. Instead, Lock stood nearby, holding it. "Give it back, you little demon!"

Lock just smiled and ran away. "You can't get it back! I heard what you were planning to do to Oogie with this weapon."

"I bought it with the last of my pocket money!" Senku said. She ran after Lock, who ran through a set of double doors and into a special room. Oogie sat on a chair, smiling evilly.

"Welcome, Senku!" Oogie said. Lock handed him the Keyblade. "To your torture!"

Senku swallowed hard.


	15. Me

Disclaimer- I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas. I own myself. 

Fifteenth victim- GULP! ME!

Senku anxiously gazed at Oogie. He shuffled his cue cards. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Senku said nervously.

"First question!" Oogie said evilly. "Name and Occupation!"

"I am Senku Kumarii, writer!" Senku replied.

"Next question! What do you do in your spare time?" Oogie asked.

"Four words! Kingdom Hearts on Crack!" Senku said. "Watch it on Youtube! It's funny!"

This is going nowhere! Oogie thought. She isn't complaining about being tortured. "Okay, next question! What else do you do beside laugh at random stuff on Youtube?"

"Write stories!" Senku said. "Oh, come on! A girl's gotta have a hobby." Her watch rang. "Oh, man! I gotta split! It's request night in Hollow Bastion!"

"Hollow what?" Oogie said. "I haven't got done torturing you!"

"Talk to Leon! He's the one organizing the event!" Senku said. She walked over to Oogie, punched him and retrieved her imitation Keyblade. "Now, I'm off to Hollow Bastion to be the MC for Request Night at the One Winged Angel Club! But fear not fans! The Countess Fonce La Kumi Mari will replace me!" She walked away.

"Damn! And I was gonna torture her!" Oogie said.

Fonce La Kumi Mari entered the room. She was a tall woman with orange curly hair, pale skin, brown eyes and wore a red dress. She set her parasol down and glared at Oogie. "I'll be taking over from here, bug-face!"

"Geez!" Oogie said. He got up. "Stupid Request Night! Stupid replacement!"

Fonce sat down. "Now, the saxaphone guy is next!"


End file.
